The first hunt
by Carpenhunter
Summary: La première chasse de la jeune Ashley qui se révélera plutôt ... inattendu.


**The first hunt**

 **partie 1**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ashley c'était plus ou moins faite à la maison... et au vieil homme. Malgré son côté bourru, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle est une chambre qui lui convenait, de nouveau habilles et de la nourriture chaude à chaque repas. Cependant, la jeune fille restait persuadée qu'elle aurait dû rester avec la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée, elle au moins avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le sujet de sa formation n'avait plus été abordé.

C'est pour cela que ce matin, en se levant, elle était décidée à lui en parler, même si cela devait l'amener à revoir ce regard sombre qu'il lui lançait dès qu'elle se montrait un peu trop curieuse. Empli de volonté, elle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle rencontra Alan dans la cuisine comme à son habitude, qui semblait aujourd'hui se battre avec un paquet de céréales. À ses pieds traînait un sac qui semblait neuf, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela car lorsqu'elle entra, il se tourna vers elle.

«-Ah ! Tu es réveillée c'est bien… avale ton petit déj et on y va. »

«-Aller où ? »

«-À l'école. » Répondit-il simplement sans même la regarder.

Ashley se stoppa. Elle pensait avoir mal entendu, elle avait sûrement mal entendu. Il avait promis de la former, il allait tout de même pas la foutre dans une école, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait apprendre là-bas, hein ? Rien qui n'allait lui servir dans sa nouvelle vie, dans la vie qu'elle avait choisie de mener. Loin de ces préoccupations futiles qu'était le stresse des bonnes notes ou de '' Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard ? ''. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette question, et elle ne l'aimait pas plus aujourd'hui.

Ses parents adoptif avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait, ils pensaient qu'elle trouverai elle-même sa propre voie. Et pour cela elle les remerciaient. C'était donc certainement pas pour les beaux yeux de ce vieux grincheux qu'elle allait reprendre les cours.

«-Quoi ? Mais … non tu avais promis de me former. »

«-Et c'est ce que je vais faire mais pas avant que tu es eut un diplôme. »

«-C'est une blague … C'était pas ce qu'on avait dit. »

Alan, se tourna alors vers, et le regard qui lui lança laissait clairement penser qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on le contredise.

«-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair… tu dois faire ce que je te dis. »

Ashley qui supportait encore moins la contrariété, lui lança un regard noir avant de filer vers l'entrée, où traînait encore son sac, telle une furie. S'il ne voulait pas lui apprendre, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, et si personne ne le voulait, tant pis elle apprendrait toute seule. Mais soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende ses pieds décolèrent du sol. Alan avait saisi la fugueuse par la anse du sac, et l'avait soulevée sans la moindre difficulté malgré son âge. Ne faisant pas une seule seconde attention à la rage qui pouvait franchir les lèvres de la jeune fille en un flot d'insulte diverse et variée, il la conduit bon gré mal gré à l'arrière de la maison.

Puis lorsqu'il la posa enfin la jeune Ashley était si hystérique qu'il du hausser la voix comme rarement il avait dû le faire pour la faire taire. Bien qu'une partie de lui regrettait déjà d'avoir crié sur la jeune enfant, cela avait au moins eut le mérite de la calmer. Voyant qu'il avait alors toute son attention, il posa un genou à terre. Ashley ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, raide comme un piquet, elle attendait que le courroux du vieil homme s'abatte sur elle, et malgré tout son courage de fine gouttelette d'eau perlaient aux coin de ses yeux, car la voix grave du vieil homme avait résonné si fort en elle, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il criait toujours. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle vit qu'il tenait respectivement dans la main gauche et droite, un sac à dos neuf, le même qu'elle avait aperçu dans la cuisine et source de tant de conflit, et une arme.

«-Alors maintenant écoute moi bien… tu penses ne pas avoir le choix, mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu peux prendre se flingue et dans ce cas je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais.. tu seras pas un mauvais chasseur je pense, loin de la. » Mais alors que dans sa précipitation Ashley avait été sur le point de se saisir de l'arme, Alan la mit hors de portée. «-Ou tu peux être plus maligne que ça, prendre ce sac..Aller à l'école, apprendre et devenir une meilleure chasseuse.. devenir la meilleure des chasseuses… et éviter de finir trop tôt dans ce jardin. »

Sur ces mots qui avaient laissé la jeune fille perplexe, elle tourna lentement la tête. Le changement de décor avait été si radical qu'elle avait cru s'être téléportée dans un cimetière. Une bonne douzaine de croix blanche, faite à la main au vu de leur irrégularité, dépassaient du sol. Elle comportait toute un nom et une date, ou deux pour certaines. Une seule détonnait des autres, une croix plus richement décorée, blanche elle aussi mais elle était bien plus détaillée, il était évident que la personne qui avait faite cette croix y avait passé du temps. De plus elle trônait un peu plus à l'écart sous un arbre non loin de là. La jeune fille, apeuré par ce spectacle ne parvint à articuler que quelques mots.

«-C'est .. qui ? » Dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

«-Des chasseurs, et pour une grande partie des amis… »

Après quelques secondes il tira un peu sur le bras de la jeune fille pour qu'elle concentre à nouveau son attention sur lui. Il pensait avoir eu tort de la mettre ainsi face à la cruelle nature de ce métier, mais il préférait mille fois la traumatiser, que de se retrouver obligé d'enterrer à nouveau un être cher. Car même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours que la jeune fille vivait sous son toit, elle avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait disparu.

«-Petite, je ne cherche pas à te faire peur.. je veux surtout que tu comprennes que suivre une vengeance aveuglement va juste réussir à te faire tuer, pire tu pourrais tuer des innocents. Tu dois… si tu veux atteindre ton but être plus maligne. » Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ashley regarda alors, à nouveau, tour à tour l'arme et le sac qu'Alan tenait toujours dans ses mains. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle se retrouvait face à un choix qui impacterait sur toute sa vie. Les mots d'Alan n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, certes sa soif de vengeance lui brûlait les tripes, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attendre des années avant de l'assouvir. Mais d'un autre côté l'idée de blesser ou de tuer quelqu'un, de devenir aussi monstrueuse que l'être qui avait tué sa famille la révulsait. C'est après une longue attente, qui parut pour Alan interminable, qu'elle se saisit du sac à dos presque à contre-cœur mais sans remords, car elle savait que les chances d'atteindre son but avaient augmenté. Alan se redressa un adressa à la jeune fille un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Il était satisfait, car il se persuadait qu'il venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie.

«-Faisons un deal, si tu ramènes de bonnes notes, je t'apprendrai, à côté des cours, ce que je sais. »

La jeune fille visiblement satisfaite de cet arrangement, lui tendit à nouveau une main dans laquelle elle avait préalablement craché. Alan ravi lui serra vigoureusement la main, avant de se diriger avec elle vers la voiture qui allait l'amener à sa nouvelle école.

 **3 years later…**

Un peu plus de 3 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la venue d'une petite furie dans la vie du vieil Alan. Ils avaient connu ensemble des hauts et des bas, mais en étaient mutuellement ressortie grandi. Alan avait retrouvé la fugue et la bonne humeur de sa jeunesse, et à l'inverse Ashley avait réussi à calmer ses ardeurs de vengeance et avait enfin trouvé un lieu où elle se sentait chez elle.

Tout en nettoyant son revolver fétiche, celui qu'on ne voit que dans les films de Western, Alan lançait des regards distraits vers la jeune fille qui s'entraînait dans la cour. Il était fier d'elle, terriblement fière, en un an elle avait radicalement changé, bien qu'elle n'ait pas perdu cette étincelle de caractère qui faisait son charme, elle avait beaucoup évolué. Elle était calme, disciplinée.. enfin quand elle le voulait, et très attentive. L'épisode du jardin, qui lui semblait brute avec le recule, avait bien servi, elle était la meilleure de sa classe et n'avait pas manqué une seule séance d'entraînement, même les fois où la fière aurait dû la clouer au lit.

En raison de son jeune âge, Alan avait banni les armes à feu au grand dam de la jeune fille. Vieux jeu Alan avait voulu parfaire son éducation dans les règles, il avait été d'accord pour lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme mais pas avant qu'elle n'est 18 ans. En attendant, il lui avait appris à se servir d'un arc, d'un couteau, d'un bâton … à peu près tout ce qui pouvait devenir une arme dans une situation délicate. Il avait préféré qu'elle maîtrise d'abord les armes blanches avant de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs pris d'affection pour l'arc qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement.

Plus il la regardait, plus il se rendait compte aussi à quel point elle avait aussi changé physiquement. Elle avait gagné quelques centimètres avoisinent aujourd'hui le mètre 70, ces magnifiques cheveux bruns n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Raiponse et l'approche de la puberté laissait déjà pointer le bout de son nez. C'est en poussant un profond soupire qu'il pensa aux probables futurs assauts furieux de jeunes adolescents en mal d'amour qu'il devrait repousser. Qu'ils viennent seulement, s'ils osent, pensa-t-il en rechargeant son arme.

Alors qu'Alan disparaissait dans la maison, Ashley ne perdait pas de vu son objectif, une bouteille posée à plus de 10 mètres. Après avoir tendu son arc, enfin plus exactement celui d'Alan, elle analysa divers paramètres avant de retenir son souffle afin que son tire soit plus précis. La vitesse du vent, le poids de la flèche… tout un tas de petites choses qui pourraient lui faire manquer son tire. Au bout de quelques secondes elle laissa filer sa flèche qui alla s'écraser contre la bouteille, la faisant éclater en plein de petits morceaux. Ravie de son tire, elle ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Alan dans son dos.

«-Bravo.. beau tire. »

«-Ah, Alan tu m'as fait peur…tu as vu pile au centre et... » Dit-elle avant de remarquer un petit bout de papier rouge dépassant de son dos. «-Qu'est-ce que tu caches.. »

«-Hein.. moi, rien. » Dit-il faussement innocent.

La jeune fille tenta de se faufiler dans son dos, mais fut mise de nombreuses fois en échec.

«-Tu n'es pas très douée.. jeune fille. Mais bon c'est ton anniversaire.. donc tient c'est pour toi. »

Il tendit à la jeune fille un paquet, à la forme assez caractéristique emballée dans un papier cadeau qui avait dû survivre à plus d'un Noël. Ashley, le prit soigneusement avant de faire voler divers morceaux de papier cadeau. Elle découvrit un arc de toute beauté. Il était moderne, plus que celui d'Alan, et bien qu'il semblait fait d'un métal noir il était ultra-léger. Elle le prit en main, l'examina sous toutes les coutures et ne pu même s'empêcher de l'essayer. À peine avait-elle lâché la corde que la flèche partie à une vitesse incalculable. Il était très puissant. Elle se tourna alors vers Alan, les yeux emplit d'étoiles.

«-Woah.. Alan.. je .. sais .. merci… euh. »

Elle parvenait difficilement à aligner deux mots, ce qui fit grandement rire le vieil homme. Il finit juste par la prendre dans les bras, il savait que cela la touchait beaucoup il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils était à table, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas décroché de son cadeau, qu'elle continuait d'observer de loin.

«-Tu sais, il va pas s'envoler. »

«-Je sais.. mais il est si beau...»

«-Haha content qu'il te plaise, c'est une amie à moi forgeron que la fait spécialement pour toi. »

«-Whoa, ça existe encore les forgerons, c'est super vieux je pensais que c'était éteint.. comme les dinosaures, quoi ? »

«-Tait toi et mange. » Dit-il en rigolant.

C'est alors que le repas fut interrompu par un coup de file. Alan se leva et se dirigea vers le combiné. Ashley, curieuse tendit l'oreille afin de savoir de quoi il était question, mais ne perçu que les grognements du vieil homme, que l'on pouvait interpréter de différentes manières.

Lorsqu'il revient à table, ce fut juste pour débarrasser son assiette. Ashley intriguée demanda :

«-Il y a un problème ? »

«-Oui.. non enfin rien de grave. Mais je dois y aller. »

«-Pourquoi ? »

«-Quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide. »

«-Je peux ven..»

«-Non.. »

«-Mais.. »

«-Il n'y a pas de mais Ashley, tu as du potentiel certes, mais tu n'as que 16 ans. »

Malgré sa furieuse envie de le suivre, Ashley n'insista pas. Elle avait finit par comprendre que rien ne servait de forcer avec lui. Quand il disait non, c'était non. Alan qui lisait la déception sur son visage, s'approcha d'elle.

«-Je te promets de t'emmener un jour.. mais pas aujourd'hui. »

«-Tu me l'as déjà ça... l'année dernière. Quand je serai assez grande ? »

Alan qui n'avait pas la réponse à sa question ou qui tout simplement ne voulait pas la donner, se contenta de tapoter sur sa tête. Il prépara ensuite ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Sur le seuil, il lança un regard tendre envers la jeune fille. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait repris la chasse, mais il avait vite reconnu cette sensation, ce déchirement dans le cœur lorsque l'on laisse quelqu'un dernier soit. Cette petite promesse, que l'on fait à soi-même, de revenir en un seul morceau. Une fois de plus il la laissait à la maison, il savait la torture que c'était pour elle, d'attendre, et il aurait aimé lui dire d'en profiter pour aller voir des amies… mais il connaissait la réponse. Car en effet, la jeune femme, malgré son incroyable intelligence, ne brillait pas du côté sociable. C'était presque le seul reproche qu'il se faisait, de ne pas l'avoir assez poussée vers les autres.. mais l'avait-il vraiment voulu. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait vite prit goût à sa présence, peut-être l'avait-il lui-même emprisonnée ici. Il chassa toutes ces idées et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa protégée, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

«-Tu n'oublies pas … »

«-Ouuiii… je ferme la porte à clé, je sale toutes les entrées, je reste dans le salon à côté de l'épée en argent et du sel et j'attends que tu rentre…. »

«-Je vois qu'on a bien appris sa leçon.. Bon, je pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, je ne devrai pas rentrer trop tard… »

«-Tu promets ?… De rentrer. »

Pour toute réponse il lui adressa un faible sourire, avant de tourner les talons en direction de sa voiture. Ashley avait pris l'habitude que sa question reste en suspens. Bien que cela l'agaçait elle ne dit jamais rien. Car elle connaissait la raison du mutisme d'Alan, ou tout du moins elle s'en doutait. Il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas faire une promesse qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable de tenir. D'un pas rapide elle le vit rejoindre sa voiture, avant de mettre le contact. Puis une fois qu'il fut partie elle s'enferma.

Alan n'avait pas beaucoup à rouler, l'homme qui l'avait contacté se trouvait à pas plus de 2 km de là à la poursuite d'un démon qu'il avait du mal à éliminer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était arriver au petit dinner accolé à une station service où l'on lui avait donné rendez-vous. En entrant il reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui avait fait appel à lui. Non pas qu'il le connaissait personnellement, mais il était facile de reconnaître un chasseur surtout quand celui-là est stressé. Il s'avança alors dans leur direction et très vite les regards se retournèrent vers lui. Dans leurs yeux apparaissaient la délivrance, il était attendu comme le messie. Un des hommes, celui qui lui faisait face, se leva à sa vue.

«-Alan.. ravie de vous voir .. enfin vous êtes bien … Alan… j'veux dire le mec qu'on attend. »

«-Déstresse ma fille… et dit moi plutôt ce qu'ils vous arrivent. »

L'homme ne répliqua pas à la petite pique qu'Alan lui avait lancée, il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il l'avait poussé à appeler des renforts. Il invita alors le vieil homme à se joindre à eux, deux de ses amis étaient resté assis dans le box qu'ils occupaient. Alan les détailla rapidement tout en prenant place, il y avait l'homme qui l'avait appelé, une petite trentaine d'années, les cheveux noir et les yeux clair avec un début d'embonpoint. À sa gauche, un homme à peut près dans la même tranche d'âge, les cheveux brun clair, et le yeux foncé. Puis il y avait l'homme qui se tenait à la droite d'Alan, une copie quasi identique à celui qui se trouvait à côté de l'homme qui l'avait appelé.

Alan pensait à des frères. Pas un de ces trois gaillards ne semblait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Rah, des bleus, Alan détestait ça. Trop d'imprévu, trop de chance que ça foire. C'est alors qu'il vit l'homme en face de lui jeter continuellement des regards emplit d'inquiétude par-dessus l'épaule d'Alan. Le vieil homme tenta alors un regard discret en même temps qu'il faisait appel à une serveuse, pour avoir un café. Non loin d'eux, une ravissante jeune femme qui semblait indécise quant au choix de la pâtisserie qui accompagnerait son café.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'ose pas l'inviter à boire un verre c'est pour cela que tu m'as appelé. »

«-C'est elle.. c'est le démon dont je t'ai parlé… et si j'ai fais appel à toi c'est parce qu'on à encore jamais affronté de démon… »

«-Vous en êtes sûr ? »

«-Euh… ben oui on à jamais vu de … »

«-J'te parle pas de ça…. Vous êtes sur que c'est un démon. »

«-Sûr et certains… mais voilà on connaît la théorie pas la pratique. »

«-Aahh la bleusaille.. bon déjà.. » Dit-il alors que la serveuse posait un café noir et brûlant devant lui. «-On va attendre qu'elle reparte. On peut pas faire ça ici, trop de monde, elle pourrait possédé n'importe qui… Dites vous avez vos tatouages ? »

Leurs regards complètement interloqués, lui fit vite comprendre qu'ils ne savaient même pas de quoi il parlait. Dans un soupire, il glissa alors discrètement un petit sac en cuir sombre sur la table.

«-Dans ce sac il y a une amulette pour chacun de vous, elle vous protégera de la possession… ne l'enlevez sous aucun prétexte. Ensuite quand le moment sera venue nous la coincerons dans un piège à démon et puis je réciterais l'exorcisme. » Dit-il presque en chuchotant.

«-C'est aussi simple que ça… » Dit en rigolant l'homme en face de lui.

Alan lui lança alors un regard noir qui calma vite ses ardeurs.

«-Rien n'est simple… retient bien ça sinon tu vas te faire tuer et tes potes avec… »

Une fois que le plan fut en place, ils attendirent le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Alan avait convenu avec les trois autres hommes qu'ils partiraient tous avant le démon pour qu'il n'est pas l'impression d'être suivi. Caché dans leurs voitures deux des hommes qui avaient appelés Alan se tenaient prêt, ils devaient prévenir Alan et leur ami partis placé les pièges de quand le démon en aurait eu marre de ce dinner minable.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils appliquèrent le plan d'Alan à la lettre. À l'instant même où le démon avait franchi la porte du restaurant le signal fut envoyé. Comme le vieil homme leur avait conseillé, les deux compagnons restèrent à bonne distance de la voiture où le démon était. Mais très tôt ils s'arrêtèrent car le démon, lui-même arrêté, était pris au piège, par une voiture qui le bloquait un peu plus loin. Ils descendirent alors de la voiture marchèrent un peu avant de tomber sur les autres chasseurs et le démon qui ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il lui arrivait. En plein milieu de la route, la jeune femme était arrêtée, faisant face à Alan et à l'autre homme.

«-Alors messieurs, je peux savoir ce qu'ils vous arrive ? »

Alan ne répondit pas à la question, il ne jouait plus le jeu des démons depuis longtemps. Il se contenta de retirer un long tube en verre opaque de son sac. Les autres guettaient le moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots, comme si sa sagesse était proverbiale. Sous de nombreux regards interloqués, il enclencha un bouton qui se trouvait sur le dessus du tube, qui l'éclaira. Le cylindre diffusait maintenant un lumière bleue, caractéristique des lumières ultra violettes. Il l'approcha doucement du sol, révélant un pentacle tracé avec soin, le démon était pris au piège.

À cet instant le sourire de la jeune femme disparu, elle ne releva la tête que pour foudroyer Alan du regard. Sans perdre un instant, ce dernier, ouvrit un livre. La couverture noire et les lettres dorées laissaient deviner la nature biblique du livre. À l'instant où elle le comprit, le démon fronça fortement les sourcils, et les traits de son visage s'étiraient en une moue de profond mécontentement. C'est alors que la voix du vieil homme résonnait dans un latin parfait, mots qui faisaient écho à la douleur que la femme ressentait à l'écoute de ces mots.

Mais soudain au lieu de cri de douleur, Alan entendit des rires s'échapper de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle se redressait lentement apparemment plus affectée par son fou rire que par la prière de ce dernier. Puis voyant les regards médusés posés sur elle, elle décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Elle marcha alors en direction d'Alan, et enjamba sans peine le piège à démon. La suite se déroula très vite, trop vite pour qu'aucun des hommes présent ce soir-là, ne comprit ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Pour certains ils n'avaient pas le temps de réagir, ou trop tard, que déjà il se retrouvait projeté par la créature. Sonné les chasseurs étaient hors courses.

«-Mauvaise pioche, les gars. » Dit-elle au-dessus des corps inconscients des hommes qui avaient tenté de l'envoyer en enfer.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant Alan qui gisait sonné à même le sol, elle réfléchi un instant. Allait-elle le tuer, prendre sa forme … elle ne savait pas. Il y avait tellement peu de chose qui arrivait à la divertir ces derniers temps. L' insouciance et l'ignorance de ses hommes qui l'avait prise pour un démon l'avaient amusé mais se fut si bref. Soudain, alors qu'elle avait la main posée sur sa poitrine elle senti une légère vibration. Intriguée elle souleva la veste du vieil homme, et découvrit dans la poche intérieure un téléphone. En appuyant sur le bouton central, elle révéla une photo de cet homme accompagné d'une jeune fille, il semblait proche, peut-être sa fille... C'était d'ailleurs peut-être elle qui venait de lui envoyer un message : « J'espère que tu as bientôt fini, je suis entrain de tomber de sommeil. » À la vue de son message, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de malice.

Lorsqu'Alan ouvrit les yeux, un violent mal de tête le saisit. Que s'était-il passé .. pensa-t-il. Au-dessus de lui, se trouvait le jeune homme qui avait appel à lui, visiblement inquiet. Il tenta péniblement de se redresser, mais son dos lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si sa colonne vertébrale était violemment entrée en contact avec un rocher et qu'elle s'était brisée en millier de morceau. L'homme glissa son bras sous son aisselle afin de l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Alan regarda autour de lui il n'était pas le seul être encore sonné, l'un des amis du premier type tentait encore péniblement de réveiller l'autre.

Alan, marcha alors jusqu'à l'homme encore allongé, difficilement, très difficilement. L'homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever ne l'en empêcha pas. Le sol semblait trembler sous ses pieds et l'intérieur de son crâne bourdonnait comme après une bonne cuite avec Rufus. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de l'homme il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et poussa sans vergogne l'homme qui tentait de le réanimer. Malgré son état, il arriva sans peine à trouver le point à presser avec ses doigts afin de sentir le pouls. Mais il ne sentait rien, pas le moindre petit battement. Il l'annonça aux autres qui ne semblaient pas vouloir y croire.

Puis, sans que l'homme n'ai comprit ni comment ni pourquoi, il vit Alan se jeter sur lui avec une fureur féroce dans le regard. Quelqu'un était mort. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien certes mais à l'instant même où il avait accepté de les aider il avait pris la pleine responsabilité de leur vie. Et il avait échoué… encore.

«-C'ÉTAIT QUOI CA ?! JE CROYAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UN DÉMON ? »

«-Je sais ...pas quoi dire … Alan je pensais vraiment … »

De rage il le poussa. Il était autant en colère contre cet homme qui n'avait pas été capable de vérifier que sa cible était bien un démon… mais aussi contre lui-même. Ces mecs étaient des débutants, et il le savait, il aurait dû être plus malin, il aurait dû vérifier lui-même, ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'était acharné à le faire comprendre à la petite et il n'avait pas été capable de le mettre en pratique lui-même.

«-Bon, réfléchissons… on sait déjà que ce n'est pas un démon… vous avez trouvés quelque chose ? »

«-Alan je vous jure je pensais que c'était un démon, quand je l'ai vu changer de forme… »

«-Quoi.. c'était '' ça '' ta preuve ! Sache que les démons ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir changer de corps, il y a les métamorphes, les polymorphes, les goules et j'en passe et des meilleurs ….»

«-Putain.. vous voulez continuer alors que mon frère est mort ? »

«-J'ai pas le temps pour tes états d'âme petit… j'ai une créature à tuer, moi. »

«-On l'aurait tués si vous aviez été un pro comme vous prétendiez l'être. »

L'homme qui était agenouillé près du corps de son frère, siffla ses mots entre ses dents de rage tout en se levant avant de foncer vers Alan, il voulait en découdre et ça se voyait.

«-La bête aurait été tuée, si les infos était bonnes. » Alan cracha ces mots sur le même ton que l'homme en face de lui.

Dépité l'homme retourna auprès de son frère.

«-Écoute, je suis désolé, je sais ce que ça fait… mais dit toi qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle fait peut-être la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout en reniflant, l'homme pointa du doigt un point légèrement plus loin.

«-Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un résidu visqueux… je sais pas ce que c'est. »

Alan s'en approcha, l'examina un instant, puis se redressa visiblement inquiet.

«-Putain … un métamorphe. »

«-Un quoi.. ? »

«-Un métamorphe, un humain qui à subit des mutations génétiques, il peut prendre l'apparence d'autrui à volonté… mais vu la force de celui-là, et le peu de peaux qu'il a laissées, il doit être vieux.. très vieux… une bonne centaine d'année je dirai voire plus. »

«-Mais vous venez de dire qu'ils sont humains, ils ne peuvent pas être si vieux. »

«-Les premiers si. »

Alors qu'il était entrain de réfléchir, le regard perdu, il remarqua quelque chose. Sa voiture n'était plus là. Machinalement il tata les poches de sa veste et de son pantalon, tous ses effets personnels avaient disparu. Il eut un instant de blanc dans l'esprit avant que la cruelle vérité ne s'impose à lui. Si la créature avait eut besoin de ses affaires personnels c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un à berner, pour que l'illusion fasse plus vraie. Et actuellement il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la vie d'Alan à berner. Un intense et déplaisent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se jeta à nouveau sur l'homme qui l'avait appelé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois-ci.

«-DONNE MOI TES CLEFS…! »

«-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

«-Pose pas de question ! »

Paniqué par le comportement d'Alan, il lui passa les clefs de sa voiture sans bien comprendre toute l'agitation qui semble soudainement torturer le vieil homme. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir ce dernier était partie au volant de sa voiture dans un fracas assourdissent. Au volant, Alan ne se fiait plus au code de la route, seule la vitesse contait. De rage de ne pas aller plus vite, mais aussi de peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver en rentrant, il maltraitait violemment le volant. Il n'ose penser à cela, à ce qu'il avait peut-être fait.

Ashley quant à elle se laissait doucement emporter par le sommeil. Quand soudain, la sonnerie de la porte la tira brutalement de ce demi-sommeil. Ni une ni deux, elle prit en main le tisonnier en argent et s'avança avec prudence de la porte. Au loin elle crut reconnaître une forme connue, mais préféra s'en approcher pour en être sûr. Elle souleva alors légèrement le rideau qui couvrait les vitres qui entouraient la porte, et une fois qu'elle était certaine de l'identité de celui qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Elle désactiva elle ouvrit la porte soigneusement fermé.

Alan qui se tenait devant elle, franchisa la ligne de sel, et le pentacle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Ashley, enfouit son visage dans son épaule contente de le retrouver. Elle doit avouer que lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à son message, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter mais là, tout allait mieux.

«-Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. » Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

«-Moi aussi, tu ne sais pas à quel point. » Dit-il alors que son sourire s'étirait et que ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

Bonjour tous le monde.. :)

Un petit message afin de remercier ceux qui ont déjà laissés des messages pour moi. Je vous remercie, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je sais que je répond un peu tardivement veuillez m'en excuser, j'ai moins eut le temps d'écrire ses derniers temps, et je dois avouer que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le site.

Bref passons. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous promet d'être plus régulière.

D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que si vous avez des remarques, je serai ravi de les lires. Toutes aides est bonnes à prendre afin de m'améliorer.

Encore un grand merci et bonne lecture.


End file.
